Cookie
by Maziixd
Summary: Chiyo se lo había advertido. Una sola mordida era suficiente para encontrar el amor verdadero./.—Lo siento señora Chiyo –se terminó de tragar el ultimo trozo —Pero es que estaba deliciosa./. Y para que todo volviera a la normalidad tendría que encontrar el amor verdadero./.—Me alagan pero… ustedes están ¿drogados?–./. Regalo para MichelleUchiha. Hoy celebramos todo.


**.**

**T**itulo: _Cookie._

**A**utora: _Marii_

**P**ersonajes: _Hinata y Sasuke._

**A**dvertencia: _Posible OoC. Universo Alterno._

**D**eclaración: _Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ no me pertenecen. Lamentablemente la idea principal no es mía, es basada en la canción de JLo._

**R**egalo: _Sí, para MichelleUchiha. Por ser linda y punto._

**.**

— ¡Señora Chiyo! –le llamó Hinata mientras dejaba de ver su celular para mirar a través de la ventanilla para ver si la señora se acercaba la volvió a llamar hasta que apareció.

—Hola Hinata. ¿Vienes por tus cartas? –Ella asintió, la viejita volvió a desaparecer e Hinata continúo respondiendo unos correos a traves de su celular y lo dejó hasta que nuevamente la señora llegó para entregarle las cartas que le había pedido —. ¿Qué harás con tu novio para San Valentín?

Hinata se sonrojó y negó —No tengo novio señora Chiyo –suspiró con anhelo —Mañana lo pasare sola, quizás con un litro de helado de chocolate ¿Quién sabe?

Hinata alzó sus hombros divertida, iba a estar sola para San Valentín y eso la desanimaba un poco. Ninguna de sus amigas podría estar con ella por estar con sus respectivos novios o pretendiente, sentía celosos pero alegría al mismo tiempo ¿eso era posible?

—Entonces toma una galleta, esta te traerá amor. –la vieja se dio media vuelta —. Recuerda es sólo una mordida para el amor verdadero. Ten cuidado con comértela to….

No logró terminar la oración ya que Hinata se había engullido toda la galleta sin haber escuchado la advertencia de la señora.

—Lo siento señora Chiyo –se terminó de tragar el ultimo trozo —Pero es que estaba deliciosa.

Chiyo sólo negó mirando con preocupación a la chica —. Recuerda que te lo advertí….

Hinata se fue con su correo a su apartamento, la vieja podía ser su casera y se había convertido en como su segunda madre en esa extraña ciudad pero a veces se comportaba de forma muy extraña.

Chiyo era una anciana que pasaba los ochenta años, tenía la espalda encorvada, que parecía una pequeña joroba. El pelo de color gris casi morado y siempre llevaba un moño recogido con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro redondo. La anciana era muy simpática y siempre estaba preocupándose por todos y siempre andaba con energías, muchas veces le recordaba a un amigo de la preparatoria.

En las cartas no había nada interesante más que cosas familiares, una de Hanabi, su hermana, otra de su padre y madre y varias cuentas que debía pagar pero nada de una de un admirador secreto. Bien sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar pero soñar a nadie hacía daño.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaban hacer acto de presencia junto con la luna. Hinata miró el reloj que estaba en la mesilla, al lado del sofá, apenas eran las seis con treinta y no tenía nada que hacer más que ver películas románticas para caer en más depresión por no tener a alguien con quien mimar.

Podría llamar a Sakura, para que le hiciera compañía, era la única que quedaba soltera o bueno casi soltera. Tenía un pretendiente de seguro que en cualquier momento se le declaraba el chico y formalizaban en una relación.

Abrió su computadora portátil y comenzó a navegar por el internet, entró a facebook para saber noticias de sus amigos y la mandíbula casi se le cae al ver la última noticia del momento que tenía más de treinta _me gusta_ y diez _comentarios._

"_**Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki están en una relación"**_

Se alegro porque la noticia no le dolió tanto como ella pensaba que dolería. Hace algunos años ella había intentado lo que Sakura ahora tenía: el amor de Naruto, pero había sido en vano él la había rechazado amablemente y aunque era siendo feliz viendo a su antiguo amado sentía celos por no tener a alguien… por no haber tenido a nadie nunca.

Ahora era la única soltera. ¿Dónde estaba el príncipe azul cuando más se le necesitaba? Ah, claro estaba con su princesa, no con ella.

¿Acaso ella era muy fea? ¡Si ningún chico se le acercaba ni siquiera para pedirle la hora! Bien no era una Sakura Haruno con su extravagante pelo rosa, ni tampoco era una Ino con un cabello rubio o curvas infartante como ellas. Pero tenía algo… ¿no?

Hinata era la típica mujer de estatura promedio, con ojos color grises y pelo color negro-azulado. Su cuerpo era el común, curvas donde deberían estar y no le sobraba peso ni le faltaba… quizás eso era el porqué ningún hombre se le acercaba porque no tenía nada especial.

Si bien no tenía sentido de la moda o le daba vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo dudaba que se debiera a eso… porque los hombres no solamente se fijaban en el exterior si no que también en el interior, como la inteligencia.

Bueno en eso Hinata estaba muy bien, ella es muy inteligente. Así que podía tapar sus _no _curvas_, _sus pálidos ojos grises, su pelo por su carisma y su inteligencia… al final eso le importaba un hombre que quisiera ver una relación seria con ella o… ¿se equivocaba?

**(…)**

Se levantó con muy buen humor, para ser el día de los enamorados, y eso era porque ponerse a llorar por no tener a un hombre a su lado no significaba que iba a ser el fin del mundo y bueno ella era mayor para entender que una mujer sola en estos días significaba independencia. Así que no necesitaba de ningún hombre.

Este día seria uno bueno, muy bueno. Así que tomó sus cosas para el baño y fue directo allí a bañarse para saludar al día con sus mejores caras porque este día iba a ser inolvidable. Lo presentía.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se humectó la piel con una crema olor lavanda, su preferida. Luego de que acabara de humectarse buscó la ropa en su armario. Sacó una falda color negro, unas medias color grafito, una blusa blanca sencilla, al terminar de colocarse la ropa fue a su mueble y agarró el cepillo de pelos, se peinó su larga cabellera color negro azabache. Aprovechó de echarse rime en las pestañas y un poco de lápiz labial. Y por ultimó sacó un abrigo ya que comenzaba hacer frio.

Pasó su mirada por todo el departamento antes de agarrar sus cosas y salir. Al tomar el ascensor escuchó que alguien golpeaba las puertas de este cuando ya se habían cerrado.

Aun confusa por lo que había ocurrido decidió ignorar el hecho y marcharse por su auto que lo había dejado unas cuadras más allá para que el mecánico lo revisara. Al salir por el lobby no se percató que un hombre que estaba retirando su correspondencia la miró por un instantes y unas ganas de regalarle unas flores y las primeras que tomó fue la que estaban en un jarrón y corrió para alcanzarla.

Hinata caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos ya que el frio se estaba haciendo presente y sus dedos se estaban congelando, mientras que escuchaba música con sus auriculares así que no estaba muy concentrada en el mundo sólo quería llegar al trabajo y tomarse un café muy caliente.

El hombre la seguía persiguiendo con las flores en la mano pero otro tipo rubio, que estaba comprando en una tienda, donde anteriormente había pasado Hinata y se le había quedado viendo como bobo, no había dudado en perseguir a la mujer y justo estaba pasando el primer sujeto y al ver a quien perseguía no dudo en quitarle las flores y empujarlo para que callera y evitara así poder entregarle las flores.

El lechero miró pasar a la dama y también corrió atrás de ella, al igual que todos los hombres que estaban en la calle.

Hinata miró hacia atrás por el escándalo y se sorprendió al ver a varios sujetos correr en su dirección, no supo qué hacer solamente correr y le costó demasiado ya que andaba con tacos, lo único bueno es que no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su auto.

Los hombres estaban a punto de alcanzarla y pudo jurar ver a un tipo sacar un perrito de una tienda de mascota para llevárselo a alguien… ¿a ella?

Al menos estaba a unos pocos metros de su auto, pero los tacos no se lo estaban dejando fácil no entendía como Beyonce, Lady Gaga o cualquier cantante podía bailar con tacos y ella no podía correr unos cuantos metros sin trastabillar unos cuantos pasos.

Lo peor fue llegar donde estaba el mecánico que la miraba como si siquiera comérsela viva, él le extendió las llaves y ella se las arrebató y corrió hasta la puerta del conductor y cuando cerró la puerta se pudo relajar un poco antes de que los hombres cayeran sobre su auto como abeja al polen. No espero mucho y aceleró.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y con toda la destreza que pudo, intentó sacar el celular de su bolso, conducir y tratar de esquivar a los idiotas que se tiraban contra su auto para darle flores, animales o peluches.

Hinata ni siquiera miró el identificador de llamadas y contestó.

— ¿Sí? –se apoyó el celular entre la oreja y el hombre, mientras que tomaba el volante con ambas manos para esquivar a los diversos hombres.

— ¡Hinata! ¿¡Donde diablos te metiste!? –le preguntó una compañera de trabajo —. Sasuke está desesperado porque no has llegado aun. No sé qué decirle.

Hinata soltó una maldición porque casi se llevaba consigo a un hombre.

— ¿Sasuke? Dile… Dile, no sé inventa que estoy con indigestión….

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? Tú no eres así aun menos con la editorial. Siempre llegas temprano…

La aludida se mordió el labio, ella sabía que no era así pero tampoco las personas estaban actuando tan normal como para que ella actuara de igual forma.

Hinata pudo escuchar en el otro lado del teléfono como la voz de su jefe gritaba su apellido y al parecer bastante enojado.

— ¡Apresúrate en llegar Hyuga! –ahora no era la voz de su compañera sino que de su mismísimo jefe que le estaba gritando en el oído. Le hubiera gustado gritarle que se callara que tenía problemas peores que la editorial pero se contuvo.

—Si… pero si voy creo que… eso no será bueno señor.

— ¡Me da lo mismo Hyuga!

Luego de eso la comunicación se cortó por parte de Sasuke. Hinata tiró el celular en la guantera del auto y siguió esquivando a los hombres que se lanzaban a su auto. Ahora su problema sería llegar a la editorial ya que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. No podía ser tan complicado.

Dio vuelta en la siguiente calle para ir a su trabajo pero en el tablero del auto le estaba anunciando que no le quedaba combustible. Y a los pocos metros el coche se le detuvo, no había ninguna gasolinera cerca y la horda de hombres se acercaba a ella.

Hinata miró hacia todos los lados para buscar una vía de escape pero no halló nada más que calles repleta de hombres que la rodeaban por todos lados. Apretó los ojos esperando su final pero no sucedió nada… los hombres estaban a su alrededor con peluches, flores, animales y chocolates pero no se acercaban a ella.

Ella comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta que todos los hombres la seguían calmados y atentos a sus acciones, ella se detuvo e hizo que todos se detuvieran. Sacó el celular de su bolso, que antes de salir del auto había sacado todas sus pertenencias, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué quieren de mi? –le preguntó Hinata. Nunca en su vida se imaginó hablando ante una multitud tan grande y menos donde hubieran sólo hombres pero la situación era de por sí, descabellada y si no sabía lo que querían los sujetos de ella no podría llegar al trabajo y su jefe la despediría y eso era lo último que quería. Así que toda su vergüenza se la tragó, por esta vez.

— ¡A ti! –gritaron todos juntos. Como un coro.

— ¿A mí? ¿Están seguros?

— ¡Sí! –volvieron a gritar.

Hinata no se lo podría creer. Ayer en la tarde lloraba porque nadie, del sexo contrario, le ponía atención y ahora todos estaban tras ella ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Hare cualquier cosa por ti si aceptas ser mi novia! –gritó uno entre la multitud. Ella se alzó un poco para verlo mejor y notó que el tipo no era tan feo pero no podía aceptar ese trato.

—Me alagan pero… ustedes están ¿drogados? –claro esa era la única explicación lógica.

— ¡No! ¡Nosotros te amamos! ¡Se nuestra novia!

Esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más raro y Hinata estaría llegando, aun más, tarde a su trabajo y ver la agria cara de su jefe no sería lindo y menos aun si viera a todos esos hombres en su edificio. Pagaría por ver esa cara al verla llegar con tantos hombres. Para que supiera que él no era el único sexy de la ciudad.

Aunque… no era mala idea, después de todo él le había dicho ayer que terminaría solterona y con varios animales haciéndole compañía. Hinata no era vengativa y sabia que su jefe no quería decir en realidad esas cosas tan horribles de ella pero se merecía un castigo…

No. No, no. Él no se merecía nada más que ella le entregara la corrección del libro en el que estaban trabajando.

Ser alto, con un cuerpo atlético una cara de adonis una piel blanca que contrastaba con su pelo al igual que sus ojos negros, de forma física era bastante atractivo el hombre pero su personalidad era un asco. Frio, arrogante y de mal genio… pobre mujer que fuera su novia.

—Chicos… -miró también a unos ancianitos con unos globos —. Y no tan chicos. En verdad quiero quedarme con ustedes a charlar pero mi jefe me despedirá si no llego al trabajo así que… ¿por qué no me ayudan a llegar a tiempo?

No falto más palabras para que unos sujetos músculos la tomaran, como si fuera una pluma, y corrieran con ella, eso le sorprendió pero le pareció lindo. Quizás se podría acostumbrar.

Giró la cabeza para darse cuenta que aun los hombres la seguían. Le dio las indicaciones a los sujetos músculos para que llegaran al edificio. No se tardaron ni 20 minutos al estar a menos de una manzana de la oficina, Hinata le pidió que la bajaran que ella continuaría el trayecto sola pero aun así la acompañaron.

Su garganta pedía a gritos agua, ya que con tanto ajetreo su boca se había secado. Esto lo había pensado en voz alto y a los segundos frente a ella tenía diversos tipos de bebidas: café, zumos, agua mineral….

Agarró el café, que le agradeció al sujeto que se lo daba con una hermosa sonrisa, y para rematar no podía cargar con su bolso y al mismo tiempo el café e intentar contestar su celular. Otro sujeto le pidió el bolso para llevárselo mientras que ella contestaba.

Al ver el identificador de llamadas y que era su compañera de trabajo prefirió no contestarle ya que estaba tan cerca que sería innecesario. Nuevamente Hinata giró la cabeza para ver a todos los hombres que la seguían, eran bastantes, no podía creer que ellos la siguieran a la mayoría los encontraba atractivos. ¿Por qué estarían siguiéndola?

Apuró el paso hasta que llegó a las puertas del edificio, donde un amable sujeto le abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero el recepcionista miró a la mujer y luego a los hombres, frunció el ceño, y volvió a mirar a la mujer.

—Hinata… bienvenida. Siempre es un gusto ver tu hermoso rostro –intentó coquetear el recepcionista. Hinata lo miró extrañada porque casi nunca se dirigían la palabra, el labio de ella tembló en una forzada sonrisa pero corrió al ascensor para alcanzarlo antes que cerrera.

— ¡Piso 10! –alcanzó a gritar la mujer antes que las puertas se juntaron por completos. Todos los hombres comenzaron a correr para llegar antes que ella.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Hinata fue recibida por el sujeto que llevaba su bolso y varios sujetos más esperándola que formaron un túnel de personas. Ella agarró su cartera y le entregó el resto del café a otro sujeto y avanzó hasta su lugar de trabajo.

El piso se llenó de hombres desconocidos, para mala suerte de Hinata y para buena suerte de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí.

Pero antes de que Hinata llegara a su cubículo la puerta de la oficina de su jefe se abría de forma brusca y de la oficina salía un enojado Sasuke. Todo el piso pareció callarse por unos segundos y luego volvió el bullicio por partes de los hombres que se amontonaban alrededor de Hinata.

— ¿Me quieres decir quiénes son ellos? –le preguntó Sasuke, que se notaba que estaba aguantando el enojo.

—No lo sé. Me comenzaron a seguir hasta aquí. –trató de excusarse ella, pero al parecer eso no disminuía el enojo de Sasuke.

— ¡Dile que se larguen! –le gritó su jefe, ella por acto reflejó se agachó de hombros esperando algún tipo de golpe que nunca llegó. Ni siquiera Sasuke se le pasaba por la mente pegarle a una dama, aunque estuviera muy enojado.

—S-Si. S-si –tartamudeo ella, su jefe si quedaba miedo —. Chicos tienen que irse. Mi jefe me lo está pidiendo. Lo siento. –habló bastante afligida por la orden que le estaba dando a los muchachos pero al parecer ellos no le harían caso.

—Nos iremos si aceptas ser nuestra novia. –habló el sujeto que le estaba sujetando el bolso.

Sasuke le pareció saltar una vena de forma frenética en su frente, se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz para calmar la tensión que se producía en esa parte porque osino saltaría a cualquiera y le daría unos buenos golpes.

—Chicos… Yo… -quiso hablar Hinata pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

— ¡Que se larguen! –les gritó a todos los sujetos pero estos rehusaban en marcharse, a menos que claro, Hinata fuera la novia de todos.

—Sasuke… -susurró Hinata, mirando el estado de estrés que presentaba su jefe y decidió aceptar la mejor opción y que sus nervios no se quebraran ahí mismo y terminaran haciendo un campo de batalla en el edificio —. Lo siento chicos, lo siento Sasuke. Renuncio.

Y por varios segundos todos se quedaron callados. Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían como él quería. Hinata giró su cuerpo y caminó hacia el ascensor pero antes de irse le habló a su ex jefe.

—Mañana tendrás mi carta. Te he causados muchos problemas el día de hoy.

— ¡Espera! Hyuga los que deben irse son ellos, no tú. –Sasuke se tuvo que morder las mejillas para no comenzar a gritar a viva voz a los estúpidos que estaban a su alrededor —. Diles que se marchen y asunto arreglado. Vuelves a tu trabajo y terminas el manuscrito.

Ella miró con la boca abierta y los ojos aun más abiertos de lo normal —. No se irán, si no acepto…

— ¡Bien! ¡Largo Hyuga! –le gritó, ella nuevamente se agachó como queriéndose de proteger de algo que sabía que nunca llegaría —. ¡Llévate a tu manada de idiotas! ¡Mañana quiero tu carta!

Hinata no espero más y se encaminó al elevador. Quería llorar, encerrarse en su departamento y ahogarse con kilos y kilos de helados de diversos sabores. Se había levantado con la idea de que sería un buen día pero todo estaba resultando de mal en peor y aun no entendía lo que pasaba.

— ¡Todos estos años para nada…! –alcanzó a escuchar a su jefe antes de que las puertas del ascensor se juntaran por completo.

**(…)**

Quería reír por la ironía de la vida y al mismo tiempo quería ponerse a llorar por todo. Además no sabía qué hacer con sus acosadores, la seguían a todas partes, al menos la dejaban sola para ir al baño.

Ni siquiera Chiyo, la anciana que le había dado la estúpida galleta que fue la detonante de todos sus problemas sabía como arreglarlo

Lo único bueno era que el portero no les dejo pasar y ahora se encontraba en su casa, acostada en el sillón, con tantas ganas de llorar que se encontraba patética. No tenía ganas de nada, sentía que el mundo se comenzaba a caer de a poco. Si no encontraba trabajo pronto tendría que irse donde sus padre, los amaba, pero no respetaban su privacidad y además era tan difícil encontrar trabajo en una editorial. Tuvo suerte de que Sasuke la admitiera en su equipo.

Había sobre pasado todas las advertencias de su jefe. Él le había advertido varias cosas si quería conservar en empleo y todas ellas la había roto en un solo día. ¿Y si iba a suplicar por su puesto? Quizás mañana todo volvería a la normalidad y los acosadores ya no estarían más… pero si no fuera así ¿Qué haría?

Lo único que pedía era que toda la pesadilla se acabara.

Ya no aguantó más sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa. Lloró hasta que no tuvo más fuerza y calló rendida ante el sueño.

**(…)**

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta hicieron que la despertara, se levantó con dolor de cabeza y como un relámpago, recordó todo sus problemas y se desanimo más y las ganas de llorar volvieron.

La persona que estaba golpeando se notaba que estaba muy apurada porque no dejaba de pegarle y fuerte. Hinata maldijo por primera vez en su vida, le dolía la cabeza y los golpes no ayudaban mucho.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Por fin abres! –Entró apresurada la señorada de edad al departamento de Hinata —Encontré como solucionar tu problema.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca, emocionada porque su vida podría ser normal.

—Sólo tienes que encontrar a tu verdadero amor –habló nuevamente la anciana. Hinata se quería poner a llorar, su única oportunidad de que todo fuera como antes se había ido por el retrete. Si durante veinte años aun no había encontrado a su verdadero amor por qué lo iba a encontrar en unas horas.

—Gracias –dijo de forma apagada. Le apuntó la salida, dando a entender que su cometido ya estaba hecho y no tenía nada más que hacer allí. La vieja con pena se retiró del hogar de la joven.

Vio el reloj de su mesita, aun faltaba para las seis, había dormido lo bastante para permanecer despierta parte de la noche. Otro problema más que agregar a su lista: insomnio.

No tenía hambre, ni siquiera sed. Quería dormir, pero tampoco tenía sueño, se quedó mirando a la nada, se abrazó las rodillas y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, aun podía escuchar los gritos de ellos pero no eran tantos como al principio.

Se levantó del sofá y tomó una manta, lo bueno de estar viviendo en el último piso era que tenía acceso exclusivo a la terraza.

El sol se estaba comenzando a poner en el horizonte, los matices de naranjo y rojo eran hermosos, se mezclaban como una danza de pinceladas. El crepúsculo le daba cierta tranquilidad, las ganas de llorar no estaban y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, soltó un suspiró y siguió mirando el horizonte sentada en una silla arropada por una manta.

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre.

—Pensé que estarías llorando y echándote la culpa de todo –habló él, cuando se sentó a su lado mirando lo que ella estaba viendo.

Hinata nuevamente sonrió, no se esperaba su visita, de hecho pensaba que sería al revés.

—L-lo hice –tartamudeo, no sabía si era el color del ocaso o era que se estaba poniendo roja —. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Tu casera me abrió –fue la simple respuesta de él. Sasuke gruñó y se llevó las manos tras su cabeza y se recostó por completo mirando los colores.

—E-Entiendo… -Hinata se arropó aun más y se llevó sus piernas más cerca de su cuerpo.

— ¿Recuerdas las reglas que te di, antes de que comenzaras a trabajar? –se aventuró él. Luego de un silencio profundo.

—S-si… -

Hinata no iba a olvidar todo lo que evitaba hacer para que su antiguo jefe no se enojara y la echara a la calle.

—Bien… sólo eran excusas tontas –confesó él —. Te conozco Hinata. Diría que te conozco demasiado bien. Sabía que nunca romperías una regla y por eso te las impuse.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no por lo que estaba diciendo sino porque su nombre sonaba demasiado bien con esa voz gruesa y áspera de él. ¡Dios quería escucharle miles de veces más!

— ¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar ella, ignorando los gritos de los otros hombres. Necesitaba conocer todo, al diablo con la timidez. Lo miró directamente a los ojos negros de él.

—Porque me enamore de ti –por primera vez en muchos años, se permitió sonreír Sasuke. Sólo frente a ella. Un peso menos en sus hombros.

Hinata abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar — ¿Qué…?

—Sólo pasó.

—Hace cinco meses que nos conocemos Sasuke, tú eres mi jefe. No hemos intercambiado palabras aparte de trabajo –dio notar lo obvio —. No puedes estar enamorado de mí.

—Hace cinco meses ¿eh? –el cerró los ojos y dejó que la briza acariciara su rostro.

Hinata permaneció callada, pero atenta a cualquier palabra.

—Te contaré una historia. Es muy antigua así que silencio y paciencia –le dijo mirándola a los ojos grises que, como siempre, lo atrapaban —. Nunca me interesaron las niñas, en ese tiempo apenas tenía cinco años, estaba interesado en superar a mi hermano Itachi. Pero un día me encontré a una niña llorando, al parecer otros niños la habían molestado y se habían burlado de ella. Antes de que lograra acercarme a ella, otro niño se me adelantó; Naruto. Al comienzo no fue otra niña más que vi llorar, pero al pasar los días siempre la veía: tímida y callada.

Aunque ella era muy tímida, siempre sacaba fuerzas para alentar a su amor: Naruto, aunque este no supiera que ella existía, siempre estaba para él… en la lejanía, dándole apoyo y creyendo en él. Eso me llamó la atención ¿por qué no me veía a mí? Si siempre era yo el que ganaba en las competencias, el que llevaba de los primeros, el que tenía las mejores notas… pero esos ojos nunca se fijaron en mí.

Al principio pensé que era simple curiosidad por esa niña torpe, pero tiempo después descubriría que no sería así. Cuando pasamos a primaria me dio aun más _curiosidad_, ella seguía sin mirarme ¿Qué tenía él? Naruto era sólo un idiota más, yo era el más inteligente durante esos seis años pero ni siquiera una mirada para mí. Tenía celos de ese idiota, porque él podía tener algo con lo que yo soñaba de forma descontrolada.

Un día pensé que había sido bendecido por el cielo, en la primaria hicimos un grupo. Ya en la mitad de la primaria Naruto era mi mejor amigo, aun no entiendo como ocurrió, pero en cada pelea que estaba él también estaba yo. Quizás era para que ella me notara pero no fue así. Bueno un día, Naruto, siempre estaba haciendo amistades y al parecer habló con los amigos de ella, eran dos, y en un receso nos lo presentó ante nuestro grupo y pensé que ahí sería donde ella se fijaría en mí y se olvidaría de mi amigo. Pero eso nunca pasó, al parecer ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¡Dios hablo como enamorada!

Luego de eso, todos los del grupo pasamos a secundaria. Pensé que esos tres años podría pasarlo a su lado, ya en ese entonces sabía que no era una simple _curiosidad_ se había convertido en algo más, no le quise poner nombre. Nunca le había encontrado sentido a eso. Bueno en segundo año de secundaria el mundo se me vino encima, ella se había declarado a mi estúpido amigo. Como odiaba al idiota suertudo, él tenía la atención de ella en cambio yo… ¿Qué tenía? Nada….

Naruto al ser mi mejor amigo, me dijo todo… yo no quise creerlo. Sentía puñaladas en el estomago, pero como siempre supe disimular perfectamente… pero eso no dolía tanto como verla llorar en el hombre de su amigo, yo quería ser ese amigo, yo quería borrar esas lagrimas con besos. Estuve por ir a golpear a Naruto por hacerla llorar pero me alegraba de que no le correspondiera porque había una oportunidad para mí…. Pero no fue así.

Ella no terminó la secundaria con nosotros, se fue antes, pensé que ella yéndose lejos por fin podría fijarme en otras mujeres… pero no fue así. Seguía ahí como una espina clavándose cada vez más profundo. La odiaba tanto y al mismo tiempo la quería.

Cuando terminamos la secundaria, pasamos a la preparatoria. Todos cambiamos, Naruto y yo éramos lo que más llamábamos la atención después de todo éramos los líder del equipo de fútbol y conseguimos trofeos en todos los campeonatos. Fuimos Adonis para diversas mujeres, pero ella seguía en mi mente.

Cuando menos lo pensé, ella había vuelto y cuando desee que no hubiera vuelto. Estaba más hermosa que antes, su pelo ahora era largo y tenía un flequillo. Siempre me habían llamado la atención las mujeres con pelo largo, como mi madre, pero ella era simplemente perfecta. Era un ángel para mí. Y todos los hombres posaron la mirada en ella, eso me hizo enojar, quizás nadie la recordaba pero yo sí. Los idiotas que la miraban sólo la querían por sus curvas y belleza, por eso desde ese día me prometí que la protegería de cualquiera que se acercara con malas intenciones.

Hacía que los hombres que la querían invitar a salir se arrepintiera, la alejaba de cualquiera que no fuera de sus amigos, no fue difícil, después de todo para ella yo era invisible. Y así llegó la graduación, no permití que nadie la invitara al baile, lo iba hacer yo pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, ella ni siquiera sabía que existía. Asique a último minuto no la invité, fui un cobarde. Durante esa noche la vi divirtiéndose con sus amigos mientras yo me hundía en los tragos. No podía seguir así… necesitaba olvidarla. Luego de eso me aleje de ese grupo porque sabía que si permanecía ahí tendría que verla todos los días y ella me continuaría ignorando. No lo podía soportar más.

Me quería reír del destino o no sé que fue, pero el mundo es como un pañuelo. Mientras más me alejaba de ella, más me acercaba. Terminamos en la misma facultad y compartiendo algunas clases en la Universidad. No sé que era peor: verla todos los días o que nunca supiera que existía.

Cuando nos graduamos pensé que ese sería la última vez que la vería porque yo me iba a ir de la ciudad y formaría mi propia editorial, pero nunca me imagine que en unos años más estaría frente a mi escritorio en una entrevista de trabajo y ahí fue la primera vez que supo de mí… luego de tantos años. Pero no era la forma que yo quería, no quería ser su jefe quería ser más que eso.

Esa vez, la encontré tan hermosa, no pude evitar darle reglas. Sabía que ella las seguiría para conservar su trabajo y me sería más fácil que nadie se acercara a ella. Luego me enteré de que Naruto, su amor, se había comprometido y pensé que ya era momento de dejar de lado todo y acercarme a ella… bueno lo demás te lo debes saber ¿no? –terminó la historia mirando el cielo que dejaba los colores cálidos para pasar a los colores fríos de la noche.

Hinata se apretaba su pecho por la historia, ella miraba sus rodillas tiritar. Aun no podía asimilar todo lo que le decía, era toda la vida él, se sentía como una idiota por ignorar a alguien que siempre la quiso, pero aun habían muchas lagunas que no estaba segura si él respondería.

—Sasuke… -susurró, mirando la cara del hombre, analizándola. No había ser más perfecto que él —. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque cuando los vi a todos ellos, hoy, pensé que en cualquier momento te podría perder. No quiero eso, no quiero que desaparezcas por algunos años y luego vuelvas apareces para que coloques mi mundo al revés. Estoy seguro que te amo…

—Sasuke… ¿por qué tanto tiempo? –Ella agachó la mirada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir —. No merezco lo que me das, tú has estado toda una vida mirándome y en cambio yo… sólo te he ignorado y hecho daño. Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y verte y ser feliz contigo.

—Se feliz conmigo. Ni mañana, ni pasado. Seamos felices ahora. Déjame estar en tu corazón…

Sasuke le estiró la mano y ella se la acepto dándole la de ella.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

Aparece Mari con pompones y bailando el _cha-cha-cha _mientras canta "_**Por fin termine cookie**_"

Llevó más de una semana con este trabajo y en verdad ha sido uno de lo que más me ha gustado escribir porque es para una linda persona. Creo que con sólo leer su profile me sentí conectada con ella y no sé…. En verdad puse todas mis ganas y mi imaginación, pospuse varios otros regalos para ella. Así que… cariño, para ti.

Muchas gracias por ser la persona número 60 en tirarme a tus favoritos y ojala que te sigan gustando mis trabajos. Y bueno si estás de cumpleaños también, ¡celebremos todo! Michelle Te agradesco.

**Anuncio Comun:**

Para todos los fanfictioneros les quiero decir que ya hay dos regalos más, para dos personas distintas una es para… no les diré pero sólo diré que: son de sus parejas favoritas. ¡Sí! Son 2 y creo que es todo un reto y espero que sea una/un pervertido porque tendrá lemon.

Y el segundo regalo bueno aun no lo pienso pero estoy trabajando en uno y lo pensaba dejar en long-fic pero creo que no… ese será el regalo espero que te guste la acción porque está cargada de ella.

Habrá un anuncio importante en mi profile, todo interesado dirigirse allá (_busco amigos)._

**Fin del anuncio común.**

Gracias por llegar a estas palabras y no te costaría darme unas palabras tuyas ¿cierto? Quiero conocerte, saber lo que piensas y opinas.

Un saludo para todos y muchos besos y recuerden… cuidado con lo que comen.


End file.
